Sauvetage
by RanxShin59
Summary: La princesse part dans la forêt, seule, pour aller chercher des provisions sous l'inquiétude du capitaine des Sins. Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle n'est toujours pas de retour, ce qui inquiète les autres. La raison ? Elle se fait agresser par plusieurs bandits. Sans défense, elle essaye d'appeler son sauveur. Le capitaine, Méliodas va-t-il arriver à temps ? Melisabeth.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir, ça dépend à quelle heure vous lisez ça :p**

 **Je vous présente ma première histoire finie de Nanatsu no Taizai (J'en ai écris une autre (la première sur un coup de tête XD) mais pas encore fini XD).**

 **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans un rêve (oui je fais des rêves chelous XD)**

 **L'histoire se passe pendant le premier arc, on va dire, avant le kidnapping d'Elisabeth et de l'infiltration du royaume de Méliodas et les autres. Donc même si je lis les scans, il n'y aura pas de spoils.**

 **Les couples sont Méliodas x Elisabeth et un fond de King x Diane.**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 ** _Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 _ **OS :**_ _ **S**_ _ **auvetage**_

Les sins, ainsi que la princesse et sans oublier Mama Hawk et le bar se sont arrêtés dans une petite clairière près d'un village pour dire de se revivifier, notamment en nourriture. La princesse s'est proposée pour aller chercher de la nourriture, comme des champignons ou autre nourriture comestible. Mais le capitaine des Sins, Méliodas, péché de la colère, est réticent à la laisser partir seule dans la forêt.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Méliodas-sama. Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il m'arrive ? »

« Ça peut être envahi de bandits dans la forêt. Prend au moins Hawk avec toi. »

« Hawk, ainsi que les autres sont occupés à faire leur travail. Donc, je vais en faire de même » dit elle en souriant.

« Tu es ma serveuse, donc ce n'est pas vraiment ton travail d'aller chercher de la nourriture. »

« Il n'y a pas de clients pour l'instant, et il faut de la nourriture. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas longue »

Méliodas, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, finit par laisser tomber devant le regard déterminé de la princesse et de la laisser partir.

« Fort bien. Ne traîne pas alors. Et s'il y a quelque chose de suspect, ne reste pas »

« Oui oui. Vous savez, on dirait mon père quand vous dites ça » rigole Elisabeth en partant vers la forêt.

 _Si ton père savait le quart de ce que tu fais, il me tuerait sur place_ , pense le capitaine.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la princesse, le panier bien rempli, pense qu'il serait peut être temps de rentrer, car elle a sans doute un peu traîné, en chantonnant dans la forêt.

 _Oh mince, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Méliodas-_ _sama_ _ne va pas être content,_ pense-t-elle.

Mais ce qu'elle ne voit pas tout de suite, c'est qu'elle est épiée depuis un moment par plusieurs hommes. Des hommes avec des mauvaises intentions. Elisabeth finit par se retourner, mais malheureusement, elle est tellement étourdie et maladroite, qu'elle vient juste de remarquer qu'elle s'est trop enfoncée dans la forêt et qu'elle s'est perdue. C'est à ce moment que ces hommes sortent de leur cachette. A leur vue, Elisabeth, une seconde plus tôt plus enjouée, recule d'un pas, étant inquiète.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'aventurer ici ma jolie » ricane l'un des hommes, alors que les autres sautent sur la princesse, qui n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, ni de crier.

* * *

Du côté du bar, le soleil commence à se coucher, et Méliodas ne voit toujours pas la princesse revenir, ce qui l'inquiète de plus en plus. Tout le monde est revenu au bar.

« Dis Méliodas, elle est où Elisabeth ? » demande Hawk, le capitaine des restes.

« Partie chercher de la nourriture dans la forêt. » répond-t-il sans grande enthousiaste.

« Quoi ?! Toute seule?! Mais tu avais la tête où, crétin ! » hurle Hawk en le secouant dans tous les sens.

Mais à la surprise de tout le monde, pour simple réponse, Méliodas frappe le cochon, un peu plus fort que d'habitude pour qu'il se taise.

« Capitaine ? » demande Diane.

Mais celui ci regarde toujours en direction de la forêt, là où est partie la princesse.

 _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je devrais aller la chercher … Non je dois lui faire confiance et l'attendre. Mais bon sang, je lui ai dit de ne pas_ _traîner_ _, qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?!,_ pense-t-il de plus en plus inquiet et en plein conflit mental.

* * *

Du côté de la princesse, elle est dans le pétrin. Elle est couchée sur le sol, maintenue par ces hommes, qui ne lui veulent pas du bien du tout. Elle est dans un sale état, et ses vêtements déchirés. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait déjà appeler à l'aide, mais un des hommes lui couvre la bouche, pour qu'elle évite de hurler. De plus, ces hommes sont trop forts pour elle, donc se débattre ne sert à rien. Néanmoins, elle essaye de se dégager la bouche, pour qu'elle puisse l'appeler, lui.

Et son opportunité arrive enfin. L'un des hommes relâche légèrement la pression, et elle en profite pour lui assigner un coup de pied, dans ses parties. Elle remercie Diane, pour lui avoir appris ce coup. Du coup, sa bouche est libérée et elle en profite pour crier son nom : « MELIO ... ». Mais, elle n'a pas eu le temps de continuer, que l'un des hommes lui rebouche son visage, mais cette fois, sa bouche et son nez, ce qui laisse peu d'air pour respirer. Ces hommes furieux de ce coup, commence à la frapper pour qu'elle se calme, notamment au visage et aux côtes.

« Il est temps d'en finir avec cette garce » dit l'un des hommes en se levant.

Elisabeth le regarde apeurée, et commence à pleurer de plus en plus, suppliant qu'il vienne la sauver.

* * *

Au même moment, il n'y a plus que Méliodas qui commence à s'inquiéter pour la princesse. Mais notamment, Diane.

« Capitaine, ça fait un moment. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Il faudrait peut être aller la chercher. La connaissant, elle s'est peut être perdue »

« Je sais Diane, mais ... »

Soudain, le capitaine s'arrête net et lève la tête, le regard sérieux. Puis sans prévenir, il part telle une fusée en direction de la princesse.

« Ah bah voilà ! Il était temps qu'il réagisse celui là ! » râle Hawk

« Non. Il a du entendre quelque chose. Ce changement de comportement en une seconde prouve que quelque chose est arrivé à la princesse » intervient King.

« Toi aussi tu penses à ça King ? » s'inquiète Diane

« Oui. Il faut lui faire confiance. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va nous la ramener » essaye de rassurer King.

« Oui tu as raison » lui sourit-elle, ce qui transforme notre cher roi des fées en grosse tomate.

* * *

Pour revenir à la princesse en danger, elle essaye encore de se débattre, malgré les coups qu'elle prend. Mais elle va bientôt perdre connaissance.

« Bon allez je commence » dit l'un des bandits.

« Dépêche toi, j'ai bien envie de me la faire » dit un autre.

Avant de fermer les yeux complètement, la princesse pense à une dernière chose : _Méliodas … sama …_

Et alors qu'un des hommes allait encore la frapper au visage, son poing s'arrête dans sa course. Mais ce n'est pas de sa volonté. La princesse ré-ouvre les yeux doucement, et ce qu'elle voit, la fait halluciner. La personne à qui elle pense justement est celui, qui a stoppé le poing du bandit : Méliodas.

« Putain, mais t'es qui toi ?! » râle l'homme qui a le poing maintenu par Méliodas.

Il essaye de se dégager de son emprise, mais la poigne est trop forte.

« Sale enfoiré, t'es qui ?! » demandent les autres.

Le capitaine, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux, ne dit rien, avant de regarder les bandits d'un tel regard noir, qu'ils reculent tous. Par sa rage, il casse le poignet du bandit, qui hurle à la mort, et le balance sur les autres bandits, qui atterrissent plusieurs mètres plus loin contre un arbre, qui s'écroule sous le choc.

Puis, Méliodas se retourne vers la princesse amochée, son regard ayant tout de suite changé, passant de la rage à de l'inquiétude. Il prend la princesse dans ses bras pour voir si elle vit encore, et est soulagée quand il entend son pouls.

« Elisabeth ! Elisabeth ! Je t'en supplie réponds moi ! » l'appelle-t-il en vain.

Mais, c'est sans compté la volonté de la princesse, qui ouvre les yeux pour voir son sauveur.

« Méliodas ...sama. Vous êtes venu me sauver ... » sourit-elle.

« Chut chut tais toi. Je vais te ramener à l'auberge et on va te soigner »

« Merci ... » dit elle avant de perdre connaissance définitivement.

« ELISABETH ! » s'inquiète vraiment Méliodas.

« Enfoiré ! Tu vas nous le payer pour ce que tu as fait ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! » s'énervent les bandits.

Méliodas ne dit rien, baisse sa tête vers le visage d'Elisabeth et lui murmure quelque chose avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il la soulève, et la dépose un peu plus loin près d'un arbre. Il enlève sa veste pour la mettre sur la princesse, pour la couvrir. Puis, il se tient debout devant elle, sans bouger.

« Et tu nous écoutes, enfoiré ! » s'énervent d'avantage les bandits.

Pour simple réponse, il tourne la tête du même regard que plus tôt et les bandits ont eu la même réaction que de reculer d'un pas.

« C'est vous qui lui avez fait tout ça !? » dit-il d'un ton très, mais alors très menaçant.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question en faite.

« Ouais ! » ricane un des bandits « ça te pose un problème, microbe ! »

Le capitaine ne dit rien, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux.

« C'était une vraie garce ! Elle nous a donné du fil à retordre ! Et si, sale enfoiré, tu n'étais pas arrivé, on aurait pu en finir en ... ». Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que Méliodas l'envoie valser avec une telle force, qu'on se demande s'il est mort ou simplement inconscient.

Les autres regardent Méliodas d'un air apeuré.

« Vous allez me le payer. » dit il en les regardant toujours aussi menaçant et en fonçant sur eux.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Méliodas revient au bar, avec la princesse inconsciente, dans ses bras, la veste du capitaine l'entourant. À la vue de la princesse, Diane panique, mais voyant la tête du capitaine, King la retient.

Après plusieurs minutes de soins sur la princesse, celle ci, maintenant hors de danger, dort profondément dans son lit, le capitaine à ses chevets depuis qu'il l'a ramené.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant 3 jours que la princesse dort et Méliodas est resté à son chevet.

 _J'aurai dû t'accompagner, ou du moins d'ordonner à quelqu'un de t'accompagner … J'aurai d_ _û_ _réagir plus tôt et venir te chercher … Je suis désolée Elisabeth. Je me suis juré de te protéger, mais j'ai échoué. Si tu te réveilles, je te promets que je te protégerais, quitte à laisser ma vie pour toi_ , pense-t-il tristement.

Soudain, il sent que la main de la princesse commence à bouger. Il se concentre sur le visage pour espérer qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Et sa patience est enfin récompensée. Elisabeth ouvre doucement les yeux. Puis, les renferme vite, ayant trop de lumière d'un coup, après 3 jours d'inconscient. Puis, elle tourne la tête vers le capitaine, qui en guise de réponse, lui sourit, trop heureux de voir ses yeux.

« Méliodas … sama » sourit la princesse

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatiguée et … mal partout » continue-t-elle en se relevant sur son lit et en grimaçant.

« Ne bouge pas ! Ne bouge pas ! Tu as eu plusieurs côtes brisées et fêlées. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. » dit il en l'aidant à s'asseoir et en tirant une expression sombre.

« Méliodas-sama vous allez bien ? »

« Hein ? Oui pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait tabassé par des bandits ... »

« Je sais pas vous avez eu un visage sombre à l'instant. »

« Ce n'est rien. Repose toi, je vais te chercher à manger. »

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le capitaine revient avec un plateau, qui dieu merci c'est Ban, qui a préparé le repas et non le capitaine. Puis, il aide la princesse à manger, tout en gardant le silence.

« Méliodas-sama, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes bizarre » s'inquiète la princesse.

« Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas » dit il avant de lever les yeux vers elle et de voir ses yeux plein de détermination et limite chiot battu pour lui inciter à dire la vérité. A ce regard, le capitaine soupire et lui réponds : « Je suis désolée »

« Hein ? » a du mal à comprendre Elisabeth

« J'aurai dû être là, te protéger. J'aurai pu intervenir plus tôt et t'éviter toutes ces souffrances ... »

« Mais non ... » s'exclame-t-elle en se relevant avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Ne fais pas d'efforts Elisabeth ! »

« Je vais bien. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi »

« Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi » murmure-t-il

Mais la princesse a tout de même entendu et se met à rougir.

« Mais, c'est la dernière fois que ça arrivera. Je te promets que je te protégerais »

« Méliodas ... » rougit-elle

« Non laisse moi finir. Quand je t'ai vu dans cet état et en mauvaise posture, non même avant quand je ne te voyais pas arrivée, j'étais tellement inquiet et je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. J'en suis désolée. Mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus Elisabeth. Je te promets de te protéger. Quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver. »

« Méliodas-sama » rougit-elle toujours plus.

Le capitaine sourit avant de s'approcher du visage de la princesse, qui elle, panique intérieurement, se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

« Elisabeth. Ne me quitte jamais. » murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

La princesse surprise, ouvre en grand les yeux avant de les fermer pour savourer ce moment. Après quelques instants, Méliodas rompt le baiser avant de sourire, et la princesse lui sourit en retour. Puis, le capitaine se re-penche vers les lèvres de la princesse avant de l'embrasser avec plus de passion que le premier. La princesse répond avec autant de passion que son amoureux de capitaine.

* * *

Quant aux autres membres du groupe, inquiets que le capitaine ne soit toujours pas de retour, mais surtout par rapport à l'état de la princesse, à part Diane qui va voir par la fenêtre, ils montent tous dans la chambre de la princesse et ouvrent la porte bruyamment avant de s'arrêter pour voir le capitaine à moitié sur le lit, en train d'embrasser la princesse passionnément. Avant que Ban et les autres n'interrompent le moment, enfin surtout Ban, le connaissant, King les fait tous sortir de la chambre, rouge pivoine, et se dépêche d'intervenir avant que Diane ne détruise tout sur son passage, si jamais elle a vu cette scène depuis la fenêtre. Arrivé dehors, King voit une scène étonnante.

« Ouiiiin ! Capitaine et Elisabeth se sont embrassés ! Ils sont trop mignons ! Ouiiiiin ! »

« Dia...Diane ? »

« King, Capitaine aime Elisabeth hein ? »

« Euh … oui »

« Au fond de moi, je m'en doutais … J'aimerai tellement que quelqu'un m'aime comme ça. King ? Est- ce que tu peux m'aimer comme ça ? »

« Hein ! Que ! Quoi ! » rougit King à fond comme une tomate.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« C'est … que … Oui ! Bien sûr ! Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas de la même façon que je crois ... » murmure-t-il avant de se faire couper par les lèvres de Diane.

 _Ah bah si en faite_ … pense-t-il tout confus et tout rouge.

« Parce que moi je t'aime King » sourit Diane.

Au même moment, Méliodas et Elisabeth ont stoppé leur baiser et le capitaine rigole en disant : « Bon bah je crois que les autres nous ont vu. Tant pis » termine-t-il avant d'embrasser de nouveau la princesse.

FIN.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Personnellement je trouve les caractères de personnages un peu OOC ... surtout Méliodas, mais bon. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


End file.
